canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Puzzle League
Pokémon Puzzle League is a puzzle game for the Nintendo 64 console. It is based on Nintendo's Puzzle League puzzle games, but with Pokémon likenesses. About it Nintendo of America's made a Pokémon video game that's been seen nowhere else, so Japanese players have yet to play this game. As indicated by the game's title, it's a Tetris-inspired puzzle game. There are two puzzle modes: 2D and 3D. The 2D is a regular puzzle game on just one flat side, but the 3D takes place in a cylinder that you must rotate around because you have many sides to keep track of. Basically, the main goal is to keep the blocks from reaching the top, while players line up lots of different-colored blocks. A different color for a different gym leader badge, will rise from the ground, and when you match three colors in a row, the blocks will disappear to clear each stage. The game features the video game debut of a number of characters, and there are a bunch of trainers, and they are: Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Richie, Gary Oak, Team Rocket (Jessie and James), Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Koga, Blaine, Giovanni, Lorelei, and Bruno. So, if you count Team Rocket as two people, you've got 16 people, and all the characters are based on the anime versions. It has a soundtrack based on the Pokémon 2.B.A. Master CD, which is pre-Johto League stuff, so the background music is basically made up of non-lyrical versions of: the first two American openings, the background music 4Kids made for the TV show, most of the "Pikachu's Jukebox" songs, the song "Catch Me If You Can" from Pokémon: The First Movie's short feature Pikachu's Vacation, and the score for the movie itself. Each character is assigned a song: Ash's is "2.B.A. Master," Gary's is "Pokémon World", and Team Rocket's is "Team Rocket's Rockin'." After you turn your system on and get past the start screen, you see a short pre-recorded full motion video movie of Ash getting a phone call from Professor Oak and starting a new journey, it is used to show character interaction, and the cutscene graphics match the animation of the anime. You're greeted with a Pokemon Stadium-like map of different buildings to go to, with the midi of "Pokémon World" playing in the background. Locations There are nine different places to go in "Puzzle League Village": Prof. Oak's labs: Professor Oak will give the player a tutorial here, and teaches you how to play the game. Pokémon center: Options. Organize your game files, see profiles of every character, game options, and sound options. 1P stadium: The arena for the game's main "story" mode, where Ash battles the gym leaders for the title of puzzle champion. Fight in a tournament against the various trainers in the game. In hard mode, you'll be able to fight Richie, Lorelei, Bruno, and Gary. The final opponent of each difficultly setting varies. Giovanni is the last opponent of easy mode, Bruno is the last opponent of normal mode, and Gary with his evolved pokémon is the last opponent of hard mode. In very hard mode and super hard mode, Mewtwo is the final opponent, and beating him gives the player the true ending of the story in 1P stadium. 2P stadium: A two-player version of the 1P stadium, which is the arena for multiplayer battles. Marathon: An endless game, where the object is to score as high as possible before the screen fills completely with blocks. Puzzle university: A training arena hosted by Richie. Play a game vs. Richie, where you must solve a puzzle in a certain set number of moves from 1 move to 5 to clear all the blocks on the screen and beat each stage. After clearing the first class, players can play the second class and third class hosted by Lorelei and Brock. Mimic mansion: A practice arena hosted by Tracey. The player is able to copy what Tracey does...it is kind of like Prof. Oak's labs, except here you can actually practice what he told you. Time zone: A puzzle with a time limit. Here, the player has to clear the board within a limited time. Spa service: Kind of like Tetris game b, where you have to clear all the blocks above a line. This "spa" is actually run by Team Rocket, and they will challenge Ash to a line clear game to get his Squirtle and Bulbasaur back. This game is very Team Rocket-themed...you must win to "find" Jessie and James, who have a different costume on in each area: in the first one they have on their viking uniforms from the first movie, then the cheerleading uniforms from the Lt. Surge episode, then their water ballerina outfits, and then their wedding outfits. Butch and Cassidy show up every now and then with IMPOSSIBLE puzzles, so you're supposed to lose. The gallery of pictures Trainer selection screen.png Trivia In two-player games, players can select one of sixteen pokémon trainers to play as. Unlike most Pokémon games, trainer and pokémon selection are purely cosmetic and do not affect gameplay whatsoever.